Is she the reason?
by chelley0207
Summary: Embry loves Leah,Leah loves Jacob. Jacob loved Nessie and fell for Leah. Callwater/Blackwater!
1. I'm Leaving

**Chapter one: I'm Leaving**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this it wouldn't be a need to give Leah an ending she would have received a pretty good one.**

**A/n: I didn't have this edited by my beta because I'm too anxious to post it. So if my grammar errors bother you then don't read it!!! **

**I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but there will be more than Three. **

I walk in the room and I can see she has been crying. Her eyes are red and her checks are moist. She turns away from me; I figure she must know by now. Her family doesn't keep secrets from her anymore because she's an adult now. She isn't that baby I imprinted on years ago. She turns around and stares at me intently she looks tall for the first time in years to my 6'7 body frame. Her brown curls have been straightened out and her brown eyes remind me of her mothers. The sun shines brightly in the room from her bay window and she starts to shimmer. It reminds me again how far from perfect we are. We were never meant to be and somehow it was force I don't want anything to force what I'm feeling now it is so far from force I break out in a wide smile every time she comes in the room.

"Jacob, is it true? She asks, "Is she the reason?" I look at the ground.

It hurts to deny her but I have to for myself and for her. I was blind for years and now I can see. The first thing I must do is break what we have, I have too. What kind of life is it for her if someone never denies her, how would she know love? I feel it and I'm tired of hiding it isn't fair to her to be a secret she is happy now for the first time in years and I want everyone to know about us.

"It's true, I'm sorry but I can't do it any more Ness." She looks down.

"Do what? You can't continue to lie to the one person who would have always loved you?" she asks. She lets out a screeching howl before I know it she has my throat in her hand and I'm pinned against the wall.

"I love you." she says quietly.

I had no Idea she is this strong. I feel her crushing my windpipe, I could fight her but I don't I let her do her damage. She throws me on the floor she crouched in front of me.

"Fight for me." she yells out.

"I don't want too." I tell her simply.

I don't want to anymore. After a half of a second she jumps on top of me and punches me in the face twice and she begins to cry.

"It's okay you can hit me." I say.

"I don't won't you to hurt you I just want you to want me and you don't." she looks at me and I feel it. Her tears are pulling me in and I want to end her suffering.

She sits next to me and cries harder than I have ever heard her cry. I take my arm and place around her shoulder. I don't want to do this but it has to be done. My heart feels like it is going to explode the more I tell her no the more pain I am in.

"I will always be here for you but I can't love you like you want me to." she looks up at me the way Leah looked at Sam for leaving her and it was pure hate and disgust. But I know like Leah she will one day forgive me for this Well I hope she will.

"Do you love her more than me?" she asks.

"It's not the same type of love it's different."I say smiling at the thought of Leah.

"Because it's not forced." she says with her lip trembling.

I tried to love Nessie in a romantic way, but something's about our relationship bothered me. She was really nine she had no experiences she know nothing and I don't want a naive soul mate.

Nessie and I have been dating only a year on her seventh birthday she looked eight-teen, When Alice asked what she wanted she yelled she wanted to kiss "her Jacob" Edward hurdled over everyone punching me and Bella sobbed, the pack thought it was funny but I didn't.

Later that night she told me that she was tired of me being her friend and she was ready for more. I wasn't, I convinced her to wait at least a year and then on her eighth birthday her present from me was a date. It was perfect we flew to Miami and stayed on the beach Bella and Edward was there though they couldn't come outside. She loved it, we had our first kiss. It's been a year and I don't feel that way about her like I feel about Leah. Nessie is going to leave and go to college and I'm staying in La Push to carry out my birth right. Sam has stopped phasing to raise his family and I have to be Alpha.

"Jacob when did you start to fall for her?" Nessie asks me. I look down at her she wants the truth and that's what she deserves.

"I never fell for her, it's like my life fell in to place Ness." I say quietly.

It is true when Nessie turned four the Cullen's moved. Seth, Leah, and Embry Came with me. When she told me that she wanted to attend Princeton I agreed. Sam wanted to stop phasing so my pack and I returned to La Push and I took over. Paul and Rachel Moved in with my dad after giving birth to Paul Jr. Sue moved to forks with Charlie and I moved in with Seth and Leah. Things naturally flowed one day I looked up at Leah during breakfast and I it was the first time I saw her.

"Nessie please don't hate her." I beg.

"I don't, I hate you right now." she said

"If you hate me so much why are you still lying here with me?" I asked.

"Because I still love you."

**Review please! **


	2. Truths

**Chapter 2**

**Truths**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Leah's POV**

I sit up slowly and quietly hoping not to disturb him. He's wrapped himself in the sheets, covering the lower half of his body exposing his beautiful torso. I use to miss these nights when I would have to leave and think about being here with him. Now our nights have become tedious and boring because I'm secretly wishing to be with you, 'my Alpha'. Embry doesn't know what's going on between Jacob and I. Keeping this secret makes me feel like the biggest jackass ever.

I tell myself that Jacob will leave me, for her, like Sam left me for Emily. I tell myself that though he is my Almighty Alpha, he can't fight destiny; so until that day I find myself rushing home to cook him breakfast. I hated the way my mother waited on my father and when I see Emily doing it, it makes me sick. But I'm doing the same thing. Does that make me a woman in love?

Life has become complicated. I fell for him and I slowly watch what Embry and I had fade. I sit here looking at Embry; he has an angelic but devious face. I love that about him. I can't take it anymore. I have to tell him the truth because I can't be like Sam and Emily. I can't pretend, like they did, it will ruin him and then he would be like me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, to turn into the person I was three years ago.

I get up from the bed to take a shower and Embry grabs my hand.

"Are you going to him?" Embry asks in whisper with fear creeping into his eyes.

"What?" I ask confused and nervously.

"Are you going to Jake?" He says as he rolls his eyes to look at me.

"I was going to take a shower but I guess it can wait." I say shamefully looking away from Embry.

"How long?" he asks.

"Couple of months." I say quietly while still looking away.

"Leah, I don't understand. You walk around pissed at the world because Sam and Emily went behind your back and you do the same to me. How could you?" He yells. He looks me in the eyes and I know the look on his face too well, he is hurt and confused.

"Embry, we never had sex or kissed. Jacob knows that I am with you, everyone knows. I wouldn't do that to you." I say loudly while pushing my hair back out of my face.

"No! What you did was worse; you love him. That hurts more than anything." He says while getting up from the bed walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sor," I say following behind him. He cuts me off by turning me around and slamming me into the bathroom door.

"Don't say it because you don't mean it." He say with his lips tighten and eyes piercing.

"But I do. I'm sorry. I can't and don't love you. I thought it was you, I honestly did, but it's not." I plead to him but he just stares at me.

"Why?" He yells. "Why not me? Why him?" He mutters angrily. "I wish I could answer that Em. One day he looked at me, I looked at him and saw Jacob. I saw him- I saw him for who he is and who he was destined to be and I could no longer fight for us. I was lost in his soul." I tell him trying to make him understand how I feel.

"You should leave." He shouts at me evilly.

"Look, I know it hurts. Just promise me this; please don't waste all your time and energy on being hurt because it is not worth it. If I could take it back I would but I can't Em. I'm not worth the heartache." I say before grabbing my clothes.

"Leah, you're worth it." He says before closing the bathroom door in my face.

After he says those words, I walk out of his house and ran back to mine. When I get home Jacob is sleeping on the couch I know he has been waiting on me. When he knows I've been at Embry's, he sleeps on the couch and waits for me. I walk quietly up the stairs to wash his scent off of my body. I know Jacob hate it. He has done the same because Nessie's scent often gives me a headache.

I walk down the steps and I smell the Apple Jacks that you fixed. I sit on the couch next you watching you eat before I grab my bowl.

"You're awake." I say to him smiling sitting down.

"Yeah, I heard the shower, thought you might want your favorite cereal." He says smiling back. "It's done." He says between, chews taking the time to look at my facial expression. I am surprised because I thought it would take longer for him to break it off.

"You did?" I ask in amazement, my heart rate speeds up and feel like it's going to explode.

"It hurts." Jacob pauses and then looks at me. I can see the pain spread across his face. My Alpha is hurting and I must help ease his pain.

"Jacob, I didn't think about how much this would affect you. I'm sorry." I say starting to tear up.

"It's okay, Leah, because I'm not sorry. I hate having to hurt her and Embry but it was something that had to be done." Jacob says confidently.

"Are you sure it was the right thing?" I ask him checking for his approval.

"I know we did." He says kissing me on my cheek.

He is right; he forgave Bella and I forgave Sam. It took some time and work but eventually we did the only thing is that we will forgive, but never forget; and neither will they.

"What do we do next?" I ask.

"Give them time." He says stroking my cheek.

"I'm fine with that." I say while slowly moving my hand stroking the back of his neck.

"Leah?" He calls to me lowly.

"Yes."

"I love you and we made the right choice." He says before he starts back on his bowl of cereal.

He is right, we made the right choice. We broke it off before we could do more damage besides, things are always worse before they are better. I love him and He loves me. I can't think of a better choice.


End file.
